xenboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Bobby
Bobby's wolves were named Sol and Luna until Idendril murdered Luna in cold blood. unfinished Character Sheet Character Name: 'Bobby '''Race: '''Half-Elf/Half-Orc '''Class & Level: '''Ranger 3, Warlock 2 '''Background: '''Outlander '''Gender: '''Male '''Alignment: '''Chaotic Neutral '''Size: '''Medium '''AC: '''17 (Half-Plate) '''Initiative: '+7 '''Max HP: 61 Speed: '''40 '''Experience Points: Ability Scores Proficiencies Proficiency Bonus: '''+3 '''Saving Throws: '''Dexterity +7, Strength +5 '''Skills: Arcana +4, Athletics +5, Deception +2, Survival +6, Animal Handling +5, Insight +5, Nature +5, Perception +5, Stealth +7 Passive Insight: '15 '''Passive Perception: '''15 '''Armor & Shields: '''Light armor, medium armor, shields '''Tools & Kits: ' '''Weapons: '''Simple weapons, martial weapons '''Languages: Common, Orc, Elvish, Abyssal Attacks Melee Attack Bonus: '''+5 '''Melee Finesse Bonus: +7 Ranged Attack Bonus:+9 Short Sword. Melee Weapon Attack: +7 to hit, reach 5 ft., 1 target. Hit: 4 (1d6 + 4) slashing damage. Longbow. Ranged Weapon Attack: +9 to hit, range 150/600 ft., 1 target. Hit: 8 (1d8 + 4) piercing damage. Spellcasting Spellcasting Ability: 'Charisma '''Spell Attack Bonus: '+2 'Spell Save DC: '''10 '''Spells Known: 'Eldritch Blast, Minor Illusion, Charm Person, Expeditious Retreat, Hellish Rebuke Action Melee Spell Attack name. Melee Spell Attack: +# to hit, reach # ft., # target. Hit: # (#d# + #) type damage. Action Ranged Spell Attack name. Ranged Spell Attack: +# to hit, range #/# ft., # target. Hit: # (#d# + #) type damage. Features & Traits Darkvision: Thanks to your elf blood, you have superior vision in dark and dim Conditions. You can see in dim light within 60 feet of you as if it were bright light, and in Darkness as if it were dim light. You can’t discern color in Darkness, only shades of gray. Fey Ancestry: You have advantage on Saving Throws against being Charmed, and magic can’t put you to sleep. Relentless Endurance: When you are reduced to 0 Hit Points but not killed outright, you can drop to 1 hit point instead. You can’t use this feature again until you finish a Long Rest. Savage Attacks: When you score a critical hit with a melee weapon Attack, you can roll one of the weapon’s damage dice one additional time and add it to the extra damage of the critical hit. '''Sharpshooter. You have mastered ranged weapons and can make shots that others find impossible. You gain the following benefits: * Attacking at long range doesn't impose disadvantage on your ranged weapon attack rolls. * Your ranged weapon attacks ignore half cover and three-quarters cover. * Before you make an attack with a ranged weapon that you are proficient with, you can choose to take a -5 penalty to the attack roll. If the attack hits, you add +10 to the attack's damage. Skulker. You are expert at slinking through shadows. You gain the following benefits: * You can try to hide when you are lightly obscured from the creature from which you are hiding. * When you are hidden from a creature and miss it with a ranged weapon attack, making the attack doesn't reveal your position. * Dim light doesn't impose disadvantage on your Perception checks relying on sight. Favored Enemy. Elves & Humans - You have advantage on Wisdom (Survival) checks to track your favored enemies, as well as on Intelligence checks to recall information about them. When you gain this feature, you also learn one language of your choice that is spoken by your favored enemies, if they speak one at all. Natural Explorer. Forest - When you make an Intelligence or Wisdom check related to your favored terrain, your proficiency bonus is doubled if you are using a skill that you’re proficient in. While traveling for an hour or more in your favored terrain, you gain the following benefits: *Difficult terrain doesn’t slow your group’s travel. *Your group can’t become lost except by magical means. *Even when you are engaged in another activity while traveling (such as foraging, navigating, or tracking), you remain alert to danger. *If you are traveling alone, you can move stealthily at a normal pace. *When you forage, you find twice as much food as you normally would. *While tracking other creatures, you also learn their exact number, their sizes, and how long ago they passed through the area. Fighting Style. Archery - You gain a +2 bonus to attack rolls you make with ranged weapons. Dread Ambusher. At 3rd level, you can give yourself a bonus to your initiative rolls equal to your Wisdom modifier. At the start of your first turn of each combat, your walking speed increases by 10 feet, which lasts until the end of that turn. If you take the Attack action on that turn, you can make one additional weapon attack as part of that action. If that attack hits, the target takes an extra 1d8 damage of the weapon's damage type. Umbral Sight. At 3rd level, you gain darkvision out to a range of 60 feet. If you already have darkvision from your race, its range increases by 30 feet. You are also adept at evading creatures that rely on darkvision. While in darkness, you are invisible to any creature that relies on darkvision to see you in that darkness. Dark One's Blessing. Starting at 1st level, when you reduce a hostile creature to 0 hit points, you gain temporary hit points equal to your Charisma modifier + your warlock level (minimum of 1). Beast Speech. You can cast Speak with Animals at will, without expending a spell slot. Mask of Many Faces. You can cast Disguise Self at will, without expending a spell slot. Equipment A set of fine clothes, a signet ring, a scroll of pedigree, a coin purse, a mace, a revolver, 600 bullets, a duster, half-plate armor, and an explorer's kit. CP: SP: GP: '''34 '''PP: Description This is a description of your character. They have _ colored eyes and _ colored hair etc. Personality Traits: '''My favor, once lost, is lost forever. '''Ideals: ''Independence.'' I must prove that I can handle myself without the coddling of my family. (Chaotic) 'Bonds: '''I will face any challenge to win the approval of my family. '''Flaws: '''In fact, the world does revolve around me. Relationships 'Bork: '''half-brother Sol: wolf companion Idendril: Enemy for life and murderer of Luna